Trial and fury
by Princess Zenia
Summary: Ling or Julia which one will Jin pick?


Love and Fury

  


sorry guys I know i promised u a story and it didn't come I had no idea it uploaded it , that was really funny !!! j/k well here it is .

Oh and I'm not that good in grammar so work with me ok sorry !!!!!

  


***Whom shall Jin pick Julia or Ling? Some of us want Jin and Julia others Jin and Ling but who will he pick now ??????***

  


  


Ling rushed after school to meet with Jin where she usually does. Ling saw Jin from far under a tree. She was so excited her eyes sparkled as she saw the man that she loves. She sneaked behind him and grabbed him. He turned around surprised at such a tight squeeze she gave him.

"Hey Ling what a surprise." said Jin

"Hey my love, i've waited the whole day just to have this moment with you." said Ling

Jin smiled and hugged Ling and kissed her. Jin was happy because he finally found someone he can love.

" Jin, your grandfather he's been acting weird with you." said Ling

"What are you talking about he's got a lot on his mind." said Jin

" Yeah but you should watch your back, remember what happen with him and your father."

" who told you that , that is none of your business, just forget it ok !"

" sorry my love, I didn't come here to talk about that I was just worried about you."

"It's ok sweetheart its about vacation right?"

"Yeah "

"Well I'm not going anywhere." said Jin 

" well my friend invited me to go to Korea with her so i'll be away for a while ."

"Korea why there? Said Jin

' Just to visit sweetie i'll miss you so much but I promised her." said Ling

" I'll miss you sooo much too my love but I want you to have a nice summer vacation."

" Oh your the best that's why I love you !!!!"

" when do u leave?"

" Tomorrow when school finishes."

" Oh then we have to say our good bye because I can't go to the airport ."

" why?"

" because I can't don't worry about it good bye." said Jin as he kissed her and left in his limousine

Ling was surprised but went home, when she got home Julia was online so she talked to her telling her that how her and her love aren't going to see each other in a long time and was sad because of that.

" Ling I'm sorry well why are u going to Korea?'

"one of my friends invited me."

"Oh your so lucky I wish I had a man like yours ."

" Don't worry you will one day , well I have to go and pack for tomorrow she is picking me up after school to the airport bye Julia."

" Bye Ling have fun ."

" Oh and I hope you find your mom I promise i'll help u find her when I get back."

" Thanks." said Julia and with that they Ling signed off .

Julia was in search of her mom and was determined to find her. She remembered about how her mom talked about Heihachi so she decided to go to Japan she was certain he had something to do with her disappearance. 

Ling left that next day 

Heihachi was in his office when a blonde woman with black pants and a black bra with a leopard vest on top. 

" What do you want Heihachi ?"

" I want you to follow my grandson he is becoming too powerful , each day I see him practice and he is getting better every day , I need to get rid of him." said Heihachi

" Ok I'll keep an eye on him for you ." said Nina

" He's at the beach." said Heihachi

Nina left to the beach to get Jin , she wasn't going to kill him just hurt hit bad .

Jin was at the beach his friends asked him to come although he didn't want to . He was too busy working with his martial arts so he practice on the beach.

" Jin what are you doing your suppose to be having fun with us in the beach , remember its vacation?" said Zee

" Yeah , I will you guys just let me practice a little more ." said Jin as he shadow box.

Julia's airplane had landed and wanted to go to the beach it had been a long time since she had gone and wanted to had fun. Ever since her mom disappeared she hadn't had time to relax.

Julia put her umbrella and towel on the sand and laid there relaxing.

** Meanwhile Jin felt a kick thrust at his chest he fell back and saw a blonde woman .

She then punch his face grabbed him by the torso and threw him.

" Hey who are you ?" said Jin 

The woman laughed and punched him again with another kick to his face.

Julia looked up and saw a guy getting hurt so she rushed to his aid . 

" Hey what is your problem ." said Julia

" None of your business." said Nina

Julia kicked Nina and pushed her away 

" Leave him alone!" said Julia

" Hey thank you , but I can deal with this ." said Jin

Jin did a spinning back kick and elbowed her why gabbing her and threw her in the ocean.

Nina angry , because her nice hair was wetted left 

" Next time Jin kazama I will kill you !!!!!" said Nina.

" Hey are you all right ." said Julia as she grabbed a wet cloth to aid his bruises.

" Thank you what is your name?" said Jin they looked at each other and smiled.

" Julia , Jin kazama." ." I just came from Arizona and I'm hungry do you want to come eat something with me?"

" I'd love too well I'll show you a nice place here." said Jin

" Hey you guys what is Jin doing with that girl?" said zee

" That Jin what a ladies man." said Kyoto

Jin took her to a nice expensive place

" Isn't this too expensive?" said Julia

" Well you rescued me I owe you every thing so Jenny--"

"Julia!" 

" Yeah sorry well what brings you here too Japan ?" said Jin

" Well I'm looking for my mother you see--, never mind ."said Julia

"Oh your mom , I'll help you find her ." said Jin

" Really thanks your so nice, well I have to go now see you ." said Julia

" Wait what is the number of where your staying I want to invite you to one of my grandfather's parties and I want you to come with me." said Jin

" Oh ok , thank you but my mom--."

" I'd said I'll help you find her but I want you to go somewhere with me please ." said Jin

" Ok sure I'll go with you." said Julia, she gave him her number and left .

Jin remembered Ling , and felt kind of bad but how can he resist Julia was wonderful besides it was just an invitation.

Julia went home and dreamt about the dreamy guy she had just met . Is there such a thing as love at first sight if there wasn't before now there is. She knew she had to find her mom but she knew her mom would love for Julia too find a man . The man of her dreams had finally come. She waited for him to call the whole day when finally it rang. She was pleased to here his beautiful voice and got ready . Jin was going to pick her up.

Jin knocked on her door, out came Julia her hair was down she had a tight long red tube top dress. Jin was shocked at such a lovely person. He took her there they talked on their way too the party about each other.

Meanwhile in Korea Ling was in her hotel pool she sitting in a chair staring at the pool. She was enjoying herself when all of the sudden came a young man and sat next to her.

" such a lovely girl all by herself what a shame." said the boy

" Yeah what a shame ." said Ling

" My name is Hwoarang." said the guy

" My name is Ling." 

" want to swim ?" said Hwoarang

" Um.." Ling looked at her friend telling her to go , they went in the pool and flirted. 

" Jin did you just say Heihachi Mishima? "said Julia

" Yes that's my granddaddy , and we're going to his party, is something wrong?"said Jin

" He kidnapped my mom, she went to go talked with him and she disappeared , she never came back."

" No, he would never do that I know him and , whatever happen to you mom was probably done by someone else now I promised you he didn't do it , I'll help you find her." said Jin

Julia was uncertain but believed him and went to the party. Julia saw Heihachi and knew he wasn't good that he was evil. She didn't say anything because she really liked Jin

Afterwards Jin took Julia to the beach were they kissed for along time. Jin knew that this was wrong but did not care because he was intoxicated by her.

Meanwhile Ling first started with flirting and then her guilt kicked in she knew what she was doing was wrong but considered this just a summer love. Soon the vacation was over and she had to go home he went with her to the airport to leave her off.

" Ling don't go " 

" I have to because of school don't worry Hwoarang I'll call you and write , come on you knew this was going to happen ." she kissed him good bye and left .

" Yeah I know this was going to happen I just didn't know I would fall in love." 

Jin knew Ling was was coming back home so he tried to get rid of her

" Well school starts tomorrow and you have to go back home ." said Jin

" No, I have to look for my mom besides I have a friend I want to visit ok , besides I love you too much and I want to be with you." said Julia

"Oh yeah your mom sorry , but i have to go study and school , you know the usual stuff." 

" Sure sweety I'll go now I'll start looking for my mom ." Julia left giving him a big kiss

" Good bye I love you ." 

" Me too Julia." 

the next day came both Ling and Jin were nervous but when they saw each other they acted like usual. Although it didn't feel the same for him neither did Ling. But that day Julia decided to see Ling it had been a long time since they saw each other. But when she came she saw her smooching Jin.

Then they grabbed each other's hand and walked out of the school. 

" Julia!" they both said when they saw her.

" How do you know her ?"

" well she saved me one day when I was attacked."said Jin

Julia slapped Jin 

" How dare you , you jerk how could you say you love me and kiss me then go with her , I hate you , you unfaithful scum!" said Julia

" What? He is my boyfriend how dare you !" said Ling

" You never told me his name DID YOU! , and as for you Jin I hope you are very happy I never want to see you again!" said Julia. Jin was shocked what could he do he love them both or at least he thought he did 

" Julia I'm sorry but I never ever meant for this to happen I just pick Ling over you , I'm so sorry , we can still be friends." said Jin as julia punched him . Julia went home crying she decided to forget the whole thing. 

" Why did I fall in love , who cares I need to find my mom , even though I still like Jin very much." said Julia after she grabbed his picture and kissed it. Ling tried to call her too apologize but Julia wouldn't pick up Jin did the same but no answer.

One day Jin and ling were watching a movie when all of the sudden they heard a knock.

" I'll get it ." said Jin . When Jin gets it he finds an unlikely surprise!!

" What the hell are you doing here." said Jin as a tall slender man with red hair came in .

" I was going to ask the same." said Hwoarang

" Oh Hworang." said ling

" Yes my love isn't this you place?"

'Yeah it is how did you find me? Asked Ling

" YOUr friend did ,give me me kiss baby." said Hwoarang as he gave her a kiss

' Ling ! what is this all about /" asked Jin

" Well if I must I came to see my sweet heart we met in Korea we had a pretty exciting summer isn't that right baby?" said Hwoarang

" UH , well you were with Julia !" said Ling . Jin knew she was right and was heart broken what he did was done to him .

" Yeah so get out I'm her man ." said Hwoarng 

" NO, she is my girlfriend , besides Ling I pick you !" said Jin 

" Yeah I know but ever since I met Hwoarng things haven't been the same i"m sorry Jin , besides with all the women in the world why did you have to pick her ?" said Ling

Jin saw clearly that he had lost his girl over the man he rivaled the most , and because of his stupidity , yes what goes around comes around . Jin knew she was right every time he was with Ling he couldn't stop thinking about Julia. But knew he couldn't go back to her she hates him and won't ever forgive him. 

After her big fight with Jin she had no reason not to go ask Heihachi about her mom and defeat him for the problems he has caused her mother. Meanwhile Heihachi summed Nina about a little issue they had to discuss.

" Nina, how come you have terminated Jin as I have told you ?" 

" Sir, he is an excellent fighter and the first time this woman interrupted us ." said Nina

" A woman , Nina please I'm very disappointed with you , get out of my sight I guess i'll do it my self." said Heihachi. , he decided to call his grandson so he called him in his cellular.

" Hello Jin ?"

" Hey grandpa , was going on ?"

" I need yo to meet me in the big storage place ." said Heihachi 

" Uh ok sure is there something we have to talk about ?" said Jin 

" Yes Jin hurry " said Heihachi. Julia found Heihachi's address and hid before she decided to talk with him .Jin went exactly were Heihachi told him to go .

" Hello Jin , something about you bothers me seems you have become to strong and just like your dad I have to ..." said Heihachi , Julia and followed Heihachi and saw that Jin was there she listen carefully .

" What are you talking about ?" said Jin 

" I simply have to terminate you !!!!" said Heihachi as he reached for his gun .

Julia saw this and tried to stop him but just as she tried he shot Jin . 

" NO , Heihachi were is my mom , I'll kill you for hurting Jin ," said Julia but it was too late he had ran away.

" Jin , are you all right." , she called 911 to help him.

" Julia , I..I..I don't think I'm going to make ." 

" Don't say that there on their way ." said Julia

" Julia I"m sorry I .." said Jin

" I love you Jin and I forgive you I love you ." said Julia

" I'm sorry and I love you too and always will good bye." Jin kissed her and julia started too cry he whispered in her ear he will always be with her and she was right about Heihachi . With that wings came out of him and he rushed into Heihachi and slammed him on the floor and flew into the sky. Julia stood there crying and suddenly heard a noise.

" Julia" said Michelle

" Mother , I thought, I came to find you ." said Julia 

" Sweet heart lets go back to Arizona I'll explain to you everything , what's wrong with you why are u crying?" said Michelle

" I met a wonderful man and now he is gone i"ll explain to you everything when were home."

When they went home Julia looked at the stars every night hoping that he will come to her .She looks at the stars and remembers him she some times cries but other times she remembers that he will always be in her heart.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
